


Raised by Wolves

by DaisyTaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Secret Identity, Simon is a vampire, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTaylor/pseuds/DaisyTaylor
Summary: Jocelyn Fairchild was never captured by Valentine. Instead, she died a decade before his second rise to power from an ordinary, mundane sickness. Before she passed, she begged Luke to protect Clary by any means necessary, even if that meant telling her about the Shadow world. At only eight years old, Clary lost her mom and learned for the first time about her parent's legacy. Luke decides it's better for her to know what's out there, and to be trained properly in case she was confronted by it, though he warns her to never interact with Shadowhunters knowing how widespread Valentine's influence was.So when Jace bumps into Clary at Pandemonium that night, the meeting goes a little differently than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Simon, will you stop staring at it! I swear, you are the least inconspicuous back-up ever. Luke should have just let me come alone.” Clary gritted out while Simon stared blatantly at the demon Clary was hunting.

Though the demon was currently in the guise of a pretty club-goer in sky-high heels, they had seen it shift between forms several times. Clary was a little worried they might lose track of it in the as they followed it towards Pandemonium, but apparently not as worried as Simon who was still staring at it like he was waiting for it to shapeshift into a dinosaur and eat the bouncer. 

“I’m not staring.” He said, still staring.

“For the love of Van Gogh, if you don’t stop staring at it it’s going to catch on that it’s being followed. Then it’s either going to make a scene and kill a mundane or it’s going to disappear into the sewers again, and if I have to go into the sewers in these boots because of you, Lewis, I will make you regret it.”

“Relax, Fray. Vampire back-up is the best back-up because vampire back-up can catch up to demons before they go into the sewers.” Simon said lowly, trying not to use the “V” word too loud around so many people wearing body glitter. 

Clary smiled and shoved his shoulder lightly, finally getting him to take his eyes off their quarry.

“And what are you going to do once you catch up to it in this scenario? Kill it with kindness? Befriend it using the awesome power of your wicked tunes? You’re a puppy, Simon. And Luke shouldn’t have asked this of you. I don’t like you putting yourself in danger like this.”

“Yeah, well Luke doesn’t like you putting yourself in danger like this. So maybe don’t give him such a hard time. Just count yourself lucky that you were only escorted by your best friend and not by the entire New York pack.”

Clary had to agree with him there. Luke’s over-protectiveness since her mother had passed had not waned in the slightest; even after he started training her, she could always count on him to put at least two wolves in her vicinity at all times. 

When a crazed fan of Simon’s turned out to actually be a crazed vampire and turned him so he could make sweet music with her for eternity, Luke had very nearly had a conniption. Aside from also caring about Simon like he would for a son, he also knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep his problematic teenagers apart, fangs or no fangs. So after using his downworld connections to have the vampire that turned Simon taken by the Praetor Lupus, he ensured that Simon would also be taken in by the New York coven. 

Raphael, the leader of the coven, was exceptionally understanding of Simon’s plight and refusal to give up his human connections, and so he trained him as best he could and even allowed Clary to visit the Hotel DuMort on occasion. 

Clary suspected Raphael’s understanding came less from a place of kindness and more from a place of guilt. It was a vampire he sired, Heidi, who turned Simon in the first place. 

But even a decades old vampire couldn't train Simon to be anything other than the boy with a soft heart and a near-rabid love of music and comic books. 

“It’s one demon, it doesn’t require the entire pack. I can take care of it. He should learn to trust me more.”

“Aw, but your his pup,” he pinched her cheek lightly, “and your always going to be his pup, no matter how many demons you slay.”

Clary fought a smile as she swatted his hand away.

“Can it, Edward. Our target is moving.”

She nodded towards the demon disappearing into Pandemonium and started walking a little quicker towards the club entrance, tugging Simon behind her.

“Edward?!” he gasped, deeply offended. “If anything, I’m Bill Compton. Early seasons, though. Later seasons just got weird.” he rambled. 

She just rolled her eyes.

Inside the club the air was smokey and tinged green with the flashing lights. Clary knew this was a popular spot for downworlders, and she truly hoped none of them were paying too close attention to her tonight. 

Though not an official shadowhunter by any means, she did have several runes hiding beneath her jacket, and if patted down, the weapons on her person would certainly raise a few eyebrows. Luke had trained her well, after all, but she had never even met another shadowhunter before. However, she sincerely doubted that many downworlders would care about that distinction. 

The demon was moving quickly through the crowd and Clary felt the slight stirrings of panic. This demon had killed three people this month and it took forever for Clary to track it down. And even though Luke would not be even the slightest bit disappointed in her if she failed tonight, she knew she would be disappointed in herself.

She didn’t have the luxury of giving herself a break when she was a one-woman show. Luke had his pack and his responsibilities that came with his badge, Simon had his coven and his music, and Clary had this. 

Jocelyn may have ensured that she would not be a known element in the shadowhunter world, but Clary still had nephilim blood. She still felt the pull to hunt and protect. And if she failed tonight, after the weeks she spent putting together the pattern and finally finding this demon, she knew the demon would kill again and it would be her fault.

Suddenly the crowd seemed to double and Clary lost track of the bright pink dress she had been following in the mass.

“Fuck! I lost sight of it. Let’s split up. You go left, I’ll go right.” 

Clary took off before Simon could reply.

The music pumped loudly over the speakers, the bass rumbling the floor beneath her. Something in the air tonight felt electric, and with the noise, smoke, and lights going, Clary was beginning to feel on edge. 

A group of girls suddenly stumbled slightly out of her line of sight and she saw the demon. It seemed to be following a girl in a white dress across the dance floor towards the private rooms. It had found its next victim.

In the same moment Clary started towards them, something crashed into her shoulder from behind.

She whipped around and saw a guy around her age with bright blond hair staring over her head like he couldn’t be bothered to look at her.

“Watch where you’re going!” she snarled.

He quickly dropped his gaze to meet hers, surprised.

“You can see me?” 

And for a second, she had no idea what he was talking about. See him? He practically mowed her over. But then she saw the runes swirling up his neck.

Crap.

Mundanes could perceive shadowhunters, but if this shadowhunter was surprised she could see him, he must be glamoured. And as a mundane, she should not have even noticed him.

And here she was, still making direct eye contact.

She quickly turned around and scanned the crowd again for the girl in the white dress but couldn’t see her. 

He was probably here after the same demon. Shadowhunters didn’t typically frequent downworld locales. 

Screw that, she thought. This is my kill. 

She started walking towards the private rooms and heard him say, “Wait! Who are you?”

Maybe if she pretended she couldn’t hear him, he would pass her seeing him off to a coincidence or a glitchy rune. Maybe he would totally forget about her and not bring up the random mundane girl that saw through his glamour to his other shadowhunter buddy whom she just spied closing in from the other side of the dance floor with dark hair and a serious face.

This was not good. She needed to get out of here, and quick. But she also definitely needed to kill the demon.

She needed a distraction.

Luckily enough, a shot girl happened to be crossing in front of her with a precariously arranged tray of drinks. 

She winced internally before tripping the girl, and sending liquid, glass, tray, and girl flying into tall, dark, and frowny.

The noise and mess was the best distraction she was going to get as both shadowhunters scrambled to get out of the broken glass and alcohol.

Clary wormed her way through the throngs of people and caught up to the demon just as it was passing through the doorway.

She grabbed its shoulder and spun it around straight into one of her beloved kindjals and it went up in a satisfying cloud of flames before quickly disappearing.

The girl in the white dress was nowhere to be seen, probably behind the curtained off area ahead, so Clary let the door swing shut in front of her and quickly stashed her weapon in the holster hiding under her jacket and took off towards the exit.

She could text Simon from his van parked outside to meet her. She was not going to stay and give any more reason for tweedle-dee and tweedle-’do I know you?’ to track her down.

Just as she reached the exit, she glanced back towards the room and saw the two shadowhunters joined by the girl in the white dress having what looked to be a serious discussion. So, white dress was not a mundie and all Clary had done was kill the demon a few seconds before these three got to it. 

Great.

The blond one chose that moment to glance up and directly at her. His eyes widened and she saw him start to move towards her but then Clary was out the door, vibrant red hair whipping out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something off about that girl, Jace just knew it. Even though Alec and Izzy insisted it was just a fluke, Jace had a gut feeling that she was more than she seemed.

“I’m telling you, she was looking right at me.”

“And I’m telling you that we have more important things to worry about.” Alec barely even looked up from the screen he was using to map out the demon’s movements. “According to the pattern, the demon should have killed again that night, and that was nearly four days ago.”

Isabelle scoffed, “What, so you’re unhappy that a mundane wasn’t killed in a gruesome manner?”

He looked up to see his sister sitting at the main desk in the ops center, twirling her stele with a distracted air while typing out a text on her phone.

“No, I’m unhappy that the demon somehow managed to disappear without a trace in the middle of a crowded club without any of us noticing. And that it somehow dropped off of our radar completely. I’m unhappy that someone else will probably get killed before we catch up to it again.”

Isabelle finally looked up to meet his eyes, noting his seriousness she sighed and put away her phone. 

“Maybe it saw us and spooked,” she reasoned. “You two weren’t exactly being stealthy.”

“That was the girl!” Jace insisted “She tripped that waitress. Maybe she killed the demon.”

Isabelle laughed. “It’s a long jump to go from a mundie girl having the sight to a mundie girl slaying a demon. Are you sure you just don’t want an excuse to track this girl down? Fiery red-heads seem like they’d be in your wheelhouse.”

“And besides,” Alec interrupted, “If she were a shadowhunter, you would have recognized her.”

“Maybe she’s from another institute.”

“If she were, she would have followed the necessary protocols when traveling into another institute’s jurisdiction and checked in, so I would have recognized her.”

“Maybe she’s a downworlder.” Jace continued.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Alec sighed.

“Nope.”

They held eye contact for a long moment before Alec capitulated.

“Fine. We’ll go back to Pandemonium. Maybe while we’re there trying to track down the little girl, we can also track this demon that we lost.”

“Of course.” Jace agreed. “And that place is popular with downworlders, if she is a downworlder, she’ll probably be back.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We are never going back to Pandemonium.” Clary declared.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Simon said before slurping obnoxiously from a big gulp cup. “That place was crawling with creeps.”

“Careful now,” Luke smirked as he shoved himself into the booth besides Clary. “Lots of creeps at the Jade Wolf too.” He let his eyes flash.

Simon just grinned with red-stained teeth.

Clary smiled absently and fidgeted with her coffee cup. 

“You going to tell me what’s got you so wired, kiddo?” Luke asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She glanced up at him surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“You are an awful liar, you know that? Ever since that last hunt, you’ve been on edge. You going to tell me why? You weren’t hurt were you?” his eyebrows furrowed with concern and he leaned in closer to take a sniff of her.

“You don’t smell injured. But you know, if a demon drew blood, you could have an infection. Even if an iratze healed you.”

“Calm down, papa bear.” Clary smiled. “It didn’t even touch me.”

Luke relaxed slightly. 

“Then what is it? You’ve been jumpy all week. Gretel even mentioned that you seemed off in your sparring this morning.”

“I was not off.” Clary defended. “I was just surprised by her bloodthirstiness. Girl needs to get laid.”

“Whoa!” Luke winced. “Nope, not talking about that.”

Simon chuckled as he watched the pair bicker. With as tragic as Jocelyn’s passing had been, Simon knew there was no way Clary could have made it without Luke, and Luke without Clary. The duo was a disgustingly sweet father-daughter pair and he sometimes envied the easy bond they shared. 

Even now, as Clary challenged Luke to a fight, just to show him how off her sparring wasn’t, it was done with a giant grin lighting up her face. And Luke responded by jabbing his finger into her side in the one spot she was ticklish in.

“Not fair! We use street rules in this Chinese restaurant. Street rules say no tickling!”

“That’s not a rule I’ve ever heard before,” Maia said as she walked over and shoved in next to Simon.

Though Maia was a relatively new addition to the pack, she was fitting in rather nicely to the pack dynamics. Even though she did occasionally butt heads with Russell, one of the older wolves, over her decision to date Simon.

Clary had been a part of the pack since she was a little girl, and therefore, the wolves had come to accept that one of their pups was human. But Simon’s recent turn still made several of the wolves uncomfortable. Centuries worth of hostility between the races hadn’t been as easy to vanish as Simon’s mortality and teenage acne (perk!).

But Luke and Clary had faith that they would come around. It was a good and loyal pack and had been that way since Luke became Alpha right after Jocelyn died and he brought Clary to live with him.

Gabriel, the pack’s former Alpha, had been against it from the start. He insisted that Clary was just a mundane, and that they had places for motherless children far away from where he would have to listen to their whimpering. 

Luke challenged him on the spot and defeated him handily. 

After taking the mantle of Alpha, Luke explained to the pack that Clary was his daughter, fur or no, and that she would be treated as such. He never precisely spelled out her parentage, but it was an unspoken secret that she was nephilim. Someone that came with him from his former days as a shadowhunter. 

The pack was guarded at first. They respected their Alpha’s wishes, but were hesitant to interact with a girl with shadowhunter blood. But Clary refused to be separate. With all of the bright-eyed determination of a child, she chipped away at their doubts and prejudices until she had each and every one of them wrapped around her dainty pinkie finger. 

Now, she ran with them on their trips out of the city and tended their wounds with they were injured. She even trained with the newer wolves on their fighting - the first occurrence of which nearly gave Luke a heart attack. 

But she trusted them completely and they adored her for it, so used to being feared and rejected. Alaric even joked that she was like their little pack mascot. A joke that always made Clary wrinkle up her nose and stick out her tongue.

But Clary didn’t really mind. She cherished her oddball family, and Angel help anyone that tried to harm her pack. 

“You wanna take this outside, pup?” Luke grinned wide and challengingly. 

“You’re on, old man.”

Outside, far enough away from the restaurant to be heard over the sound of the city, but still close enough to smell fried wontons, the wolves had an area blocked off next to the pier where they could train. It was big enough for the entire pack to shift, but isolated so that mundanes wouldn’t stumble across them while they did.

Luke pulled a couple of bo staffs from the old, red shipping container they kept at the edge of the training field that was filled with equipment and extra clothes for the whole pack. 

He tossed one at Clary who caught it easily. They had been laughing and joking inside, but the air had turned serious and Clary knew what was coming.

“You going to tell me what’s going on with you?” Luke murmured as he tapped his own bo staff against hers to start the fight. 

They circled, familiar enough with each other’s fighting styles to effortlessly jab and parry.

Clary paused while blocking a strike meant to crush her skull.

“Do you have any contact with the New York Institute?” She asked, blowing a strand of curly red hair out of her eyes before lunging at his exposed ankles.

Luke dodged her attack and exchanged it with one of his own.

“No. Shadowhunters take their excommunications quite seriously. I haven’t spoken to anyone since they booted me out when I was turned. Why? Why do you ask?”

The worried look on his face only turned slightly exasperated when Clary failed to block a blow to her side; Luke managed to pull back at the last moment so it only smacked her but didn’t actually break her ribs like the move was supposed to.

“You keep dropping your guard on your left to help balance yourself out. Widen your stance, shift your center forward a little and you won’t have that problem.” He paused to let her adjust before nodding in satisfaction.

“Why do you want to know about the New York Institute?” he reiterated.

“I don’t know,” she huffed, swiping at his neck and hip in two quick movements.

“I guess I’m just wondering what they’re like. Other shadowhunters I mean. Aside from you, my experience is seriously limited. Maybe it would be nice to meet other people like me. Or at least have people to back me up on hunts that I didn’t use to share sippy cups with.” She raised her eyebrow at him slightly accusing and thought back to the cute blond guy and his friends. They seemed like they would be...fun.

His expression turned deadly serious.

“Absolutely not. When your mother and I left Idris, we weren’t just fleeing from the Circle. The Clave was just as bad. Sure, they may have to follow the Accords to keep the peace, but they still look down on downworlders as less than. And they would fight for the chance to capture Valentine’s daughter just as quickly as the old Circle members would.”

“But you don’t know that!” Clary insisted. “Valentine is dead. What could they possibly want from me? And it’s been years since you’ve even spoken to another shadowhunter, maybe things have changed.”

“Not that much.” Luke shifted his stance slightly and broke eye contact to glance off at the pier.

Clary’s eyes furrowed. 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

His gaze flew back to hers.

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t about Valentine. And this isn’t about you being a werewolf. There’s something else.” 

“There’s nothing else, Clary.” He stared her down, barely blinking.

Clary swung for the back of his knees and twisted to kick his ankles out from under him in quick succession, knocking him flat, and held her staff at his throat.

“One of these days, you’re going to have to stop treating me like a little girl.” She growled.

Luke looked up at her from his place on the ground.

“Kiddo, you’re just going to have to trust me. I have told you everything that you need to know. And the shadowhunters are bad news. Stay away from them.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes and he used that opportunity to roll away from her and jumped to his feet.

“I’m serious, Clary. Stay away from the Institute. For your safety, as well as ours. Even if they did welcome you with open arms, which they wouldn’t, how do you think they would treat the pack that kept one of their kind from the Clave? Especially one with a bloodline like yours? They wouldn’t see us as your family, they would accuse the pack of holding you hostage and probably ship every single one of us off to the Gard.”

Clary cast her eyes to the ground. “Right.” She sighed. No matter how desperately she wanted to feel normal, or at least, not the odd one out, she would never betray her family. “I didn’t think about that Luke, I’m sorry. I guess I was just...curious.”

“I understand. You are your mother’s daughter. I should have known better than to stop at, ‘because I said so’. I’m just sorry that I can’t tell you what you want to hear.” He pulled her into a hug. Clary leaned into him and took a deep breath, smelling the docks, the ever-present smell of Chinese food, and the comforting scent of Luke’s soap -- the smell of home for her ever since she was eight. The shadowhunters may be her own kind, but the pack were her people. 

Luke cleared his throat and pulled away, “Now, no more talk about shadowhunters.” He leaned down to meet her eyes and Clary held them for a second before nodding.

“And there’s something else too. You’re going to have to make yourself scarce around here after tonight.”

“What? Why?” Clary protested. 

“It’s just for a little while. The Praetor Lupus has been lurking around lately. Making noise about Bat joining us. They think he’s too volatile because of how traumatic his turn was. They might pop in and I don’t want them to find out about…” he trailed off, gesturing towards the black lines and loops curving out of her sleeves and peeking slightly over her collar with a wave of his hand.

“Me and my kick ass tribal ink?” Clary smirked. Her expression stayed warm for a second before darkening, “You don’t think they’ll try and take Bat do you? He hasn’t hurt anyone, and just because he was turned by a rogue werewolf doesn’t mean he is a rogue.”

Bat Velasquez was the most recent addition to the pack. He had been walking home from a night engineering class at NYU when a rogue werewolf nearly shredded him in half. Luckily, Clary and Maia had been in the area and managed to fight it off and get Bat back to the Jade Wolf before he bled out. 

His transformation had been long and stressful, but he survived it and had proved to be a gentle and friendly new member of their little family. But he was so young and so new to the downworld that he lost control of his shift sometimes. He had never attacked anything more than some unlucky pigeons, however, he had been spotted by a few mundanes and caused some mild panic in the area about rabid dogs.

“No,” Luke breathed. “They can bluster all they want, but the boy hasn’t done anything wrong. And they are not taking him away from the only stability he’s got.”

She smiled up at him, Luke was always good at the papa bear stuff. 

“But they’re still going to huff and puff around here for a bit before they get the message, and I don’t want them anywhere near you. So do you think you could go stay with a friend for a couple of days?”  
“Sure. I’m sure Simon can wheedle Raphael into giving me a weekend pass to Chateau de Vampires. They’re always on the lookout for fresh blood.” She grinned.

Luke clenched his jaw slightly and narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’ll try not to drive them too batty.” Her grin widened. 

A muscle in his jaw ticked.

“They can be a real pain in the neck.”

He squinted even further.

“Some vampires just suck.”

Luke finally broke and chuckled, “That was just bad.”

“What are you talking about? Simon says I have a bite future as a comedienne.”

“Get out of here. Don’t you have class?” 

Clary glanced at her watch and bit out a curse. He smiled fondly at her and took her staff before shooing her away.

“Go on, get going. And tell Simon I said to behave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. Me posting a chapter with my eyes closed and hoping for the best, and you reading it for some reason. Let me know what you think! And Happy Halloween!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It is 4 o'clock in the morning and I haven't written anything in years. This idea came to me in the shower and I have just enough anti-anxiety medications rolling through my system to consider giving this a go. Please be gentle, it's a low dosage.


End file.
